


Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

by saintsrow1



Series: Violet Grey [8]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, this is as close to nsfw i will ever write, which is to say its really not at all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsrow1/pseuds/saintsrow1
Summary: Violet shows Johnny her new scars, and he does something unexpected.





	Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day!! <3

Violet is about to retire to her room on the ship for the night when she sees him. She'd been up late going over the details of their final attack against Zinyak with Kinzie, and time had gotten away from them. Johnny's leaning up against the wall by her door, arms crossed over each other, and she smiles at the sight of him. Gat finally notices her, glancing up and pushing himself up off the wall, walking over.

"Need somethin'?" She teases, raising an eyebrow. Johnny just chuckles.

"Actually, was hopin' you could catch me up on a few more things." He replies, stepping closer. The proximity makes her want to reach out for him, but she refrains, just barely.

"Oh, sure. C'mon." She waves him towards her room, leading him inside and hearing the the door slide shut behind them. Walking over to the bed, Violet takes a seat, crossing her legs over each other. Damn, so many years wearing dresses almost twenty-four seven was hard to shake off, apparently.

"So, what's up?" Violet asks, curious what Gat had sought her out for.

"We haven't compared scars in a long time." He replies, a mischievous grin starting to grow on his face. Despite that, he was still standing by the doorway.

"I'm pretty damn sure you don't have anything new to show me yet." She laughs, though she doesn't say no. It sounded fun, actually. They really hadn't compared battle scars in a long time.

"No, but I bet you do. Show me." He says, challenging her. Violet grins in return.

"Alright. C'mere then." She answers, standing back up again. Johnny closes the distance between them in a flash, and Violet turns her back to him, unzipping the front of her jumpsuit down to her waist. Slipping it off her shoulders so she has nothing on her upper body but her white bra, she exposes the pink burn scars covering the majority of her back. They'd faded a bit over the years with treatment, but she still hears Johnny suck in a breath at seeing them again.

Gat reaches out and lays a hand on her hip, running the fingers of his free hand over the burns, and Violet shivers a bit, enjoying the feeling of Gat's hands on her. Soon, Johnny finds and runs a thumb over the three jagged marks on the back of Violet's right shoulder. "The fuck's this from?" He asks, apparently slightly bewildered by it. A grin instantly breaks out on Violet's face.  _Oh, this'll be good._

"Oh, y'know, a tiger." She says as casually as she can manage.

"Bullshit!" Gat instantly fires back from behind her, and Violet laughs, loud and bright.

"No, seriously! Angel stuck me in a car with one. I had to drive around with it swattin' at me from the passengers seat."

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." He says in disbelief, but moves his hand as if searching for a new scar to discuss. Violet then turns around to face him, taking his hands in hers and guiding them down to her stomach, framing a long, thin white scar next to her naval.

"This one's from Cyrus, the asshole in charge of STAG. Fucker was the first person to actually stab me." Violet winces, remembering the pain of the knife sinking into her gut.

"What'd you give him in return?" Johnny asks, grinning down at her.

"A chemical bath." She quips, causing Gat to laugh. The sound causes Violet's heart to swell. Fuck, she loved his laugh…

Suddenly Johnny pulls a hand away from hers, touching a round scar on the opposite side of her naval with his fingertips. "Yo, this one's from that asshole Sharp, right?" His voice is soft, like he's reminding himself.

"Yeah." She glances down at it and nods, though that one is a particularly unpleasant memory. Lin had died, and Violet had almost drowned and then bled to death. Deciding not to dwell on it, she looks up at Johnny's face, watching him as he inspects the scar.

"Too bad  _you_  don't have anything new to show me." She grins, teasing him. He just glances up at her and smirks.

"I'm pretty sure there are at least  _some_  new things I could show you." He replies. Violet just blinks at him.

"Wait, are you… flirting with me?" She quirks an eyebrow at him, smiling. Despite herself, she can feel a blush start to creep onto her face.

"Yo, it kinda fuckin' ruins it if you point it out, Vi." He says, but continues to smile back at her anyways. Violet feels her face heat up even more. Suddenly, Violet has to bring up a hand to suppress a yawn. It  _is_  pretty late… not that time was super important when you lived out in space, Violet figures. "Gettin' tired?" Johnny asks her.

"Apparently." She replies, then nerves suddenly overcome her. She wanted him to stay the night. Hell, she'd been wanting that ever since they got together, but she didn't know how to ask him. Violet had never, ever, in her thirty-three years of life, been with anyone romantically before Johnny. He knew that, they'd talked about it when they were younger. In fact he was probably waiting for her to ask, she just needed to suck it up and do it. Glancing away, she reaches down and takes his hand again, interlacing their fingers, and steels herself.

"...Stay?" She asks him softly, still unable to meet his eyes. Fuck, this was so embarrassing. Feeling Johnny squeeze her hand, she braves a glance at his face, only to see him grinning at her.

"Thought you'd never ask." He replies. A relieved smile breaks on Violet's face, and she takes his other hand as well and pulls him over towards the bed. To her surprise, he follows along without resistance, and Violet tugs him down onto the bed with her. As soon as they hit the mattress Johnny's pulling her into his arms, and Violet lets out a soft laugh. God, he was so  _warm_. She reaches up and tugs his shades off his face, smiling even wider at the sight of his dark brown eyes. Johnny ducks down and lays a quick kiss on her lips in response, then takes his glasses from her hands and sits up to place them on the crate that made a makeshift nightstand. Settling back down, he wraps his arms around her again, and Violet can't stop  _grinning_.

They lay in silence for a while, just listening to the alien sounds the ship made around them, until suddenly, Johnny sits up again, reaching up around his neck with both hands. Soon, he pulls them away again, and Violet notices he has one of his gold necklaces in his fingers. Confused, Violet raises an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" She asks, an amused smile growing on her face.

"Yo, for once could you just shut the fuck up?" He replies, but there's no heat to his tone. Instead it's more... embarrassment?  _That can't be it_ , Violet thinks.

"You would have never said that to me when we were younger." She laughs, but refrains from speaking any further. Then, to her complete surprise, Gat brings his hands to her chest, drawing the necklace up around her neck and clasping it at her nape. Blinking up at him in confusion, Violet glances down at the gold chain she now wears, then back at Johnny again. He simply stares down at her, and Violet almost swears she can just make out slight flush to his cheeks in the light. Suddenly it dawns on her what was happening: He wants her to keep it. Violet swallows then, unbelievably touched by the small gesture, and she quickly leans up and kisses him hard. Johnny kisses her back just as fiercely, until Violet pulls away for a moment.

"Are you sure--" She doesn't get to finish the thought, as Gat seals his mouth over hers again as an answer. Soon, Violet sits up more for a better angle, twining her hands together over his shoulders, and then Johnny's pulling her over to straddle his lap. Feeling him swipe his tongue over her bottom lip, Violet gasps a little, opening her mouth for him.

Eventually pulling away again, Johnny drags his jaw alongside hers, lightly scratching her with his late-night stubble. "Vi..." He sighs in her ear, and Violet draws in a sharp breath in response, fingers tightening their hold on his shoulders. Her reaction draws a chuckle from Johnny, and he ducks his head down, planting a kiss on her jawline, then another on her neck. Violets surprised, but soon lets out a sigh as he continues to leave open-mouthed kisses along her throat.

"What brought this on?" She tries to ask casually, but her face is already flushed and her voice breathy. Johnny just shrugs, and she can feel a slight grin playing on his face as he moves down to her collarbone. Violet pulls her hands down from his shoulders, grabbing the zipper on his jumpsuit and slowly pulling it down to reveal more of his chest, and then--

"Hey, boss! You up?" Pierce's voice suddenly comes out of nowhere as the door slides open, and Violet and Johnny don't even have time to pull away from each other before he's walking into the room. "Have you s--" Pierce stops dead in his tracks when he sees them tangled together, Violet half undressed in Gat's lap. All of them stay frozen in place, Pierce's gaze darting between the two of them as the silence hangs heavy in the air. "Oh. My. God." Pierce finally says, bringing his hands to his mouth in an exaggerated motion. "You two finally hooked up?" He exclaims, a smile growing on his face.

"Pierce! Privacy!" Violet hisses through her teeth, and Johnny just groans, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Yo, I gotcha! But I gotta tell you, we all have a running bet going for you guys and I just w--" Pierce just stands there grinning, not even making a move towards the door, and Violet interrupts him.

" _Pierce_!" She barks, frustration and embarrassment flooding over her.

"Okay, okay!" He holds his hands up in a mock surrender, starting to step backwards towards the door. Violet feels Johnny move away from her shoulder and look in Pierces direction, and whatever look he gives him has Pierce's eyes going wide and him bolting out the door. Violet turns back to a very angry looking Gat, and he turns to face her as well, expression softening. Then Violet suddenly bursts out into a fit of laughter.

"Yo, it's not  _that_  funny." Johnny says, but there's a small smirk on his face despite his words.

"It  _so_  is!" She gasps, shaking with mirth for a good minute. "Well, guess they all know about us  _now_." She grins, enjoying how nice it felt to say  _us_.

"Guess so." Johnny grins back, then his expression shifts into something mischievous. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he quickly lifts her off his lap and lowers her down on the bed, causing Violet to yelp in surprise. Kissing down her stomach and unzipping the rest of her jumpsuit as he goes, he stops and glances up at Violet, as if asking for permission to continue. Violet nods at him, face flushed, and Johnny shifts up, pulling her jumpsuit off her legs and tossing it somewhere off the bed.

They don't get much sleep that night.


End file.
